ssb6fandomcom-20200214-history
Spirits
Here is the list of spirits in Super Smash Bros. 6 Universe, As Spirit-Summon-Enhanced spirits is five of spirits Summon and World of Light 2. Spirits Super Mario *Mario *Dr. Mario *Paint Mario *Safari Mario *Paper Mario *Builder Mario *Wedding Mario *Luigi *Dr. Luigi *Mr. L *Builder Luigi *Gooigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Wedding Peach *Bowser *Dry Bowser *Wedding Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Iggy *Wendy *Lemmy *Roy (Super Mario Bros.) *Larry *Ludwig *Morton *Toad *Toadette *Captain Toad *Captain Toadette *Rosalina and Luma *Piranha Plant *Petey Piranha *Geno *Prince Peasley *Plum *Waluigi *MC Ballyhoo *Tumble *Tatanga *Wart *Birdo *Fawful *Wanda *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Super Star *Super Leaf *Fire Mario *Raccoon Mario *Metal Mario *Cat Mario *Cat Luigi *Cat Peach *Meowser *Boo Mario *Propeller Mario *Ice Mario *Rock Mario *Gold Mario *Fox Luigi *Flying Squirrel Toad *Cat Toad *Toadsworth *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Hammer Bro *Lakitu and Spiny *Blooper *Bullet Bill *Banzai Bill *Shy Guy *Pidgit *Phanto *Mouser *Boo *King Boo *Bob-omb *Chain Chomp *Thwomp *Angry Sun *Nipper Plant *Boom Boom *Boom Boom and Pom Pom *Hothead *King Totomesu *Dragonzamasu *Hiyoihoi *Biokinton *Sky Pop *Marine Pop *Super Ball *Bobshell Koopa *Bunbun *Gao *Mekabon *Tokotoko *Batadon *Pionpi *Roketon *Monty Mole *Chargin' Chuck *Wiggler *Mechakoopa *Nabbit *Big Urchin *King Bob-omb *Shine Sprite *F.L.U.D.D *Piantas *Shadow Mario *Luma *Hungry Luma *Honey Queen *Lubba *Starship Mario *Sprixie Princesses *Plessie *Wingo *Draggadon *Flaptor *Mummy-Me *Super Pickax *Super Gem *Cappy *Cappy (Wedding) *Pauline *The Odyssey *Goo-Goo Buggy *Barrel Train *Bloom Coach *Turbo Yoshi *B Dasher *Standard Kart *Standard Kart S *Standard Bike *Cheep Charger *Mach 8 *Biddybuggy *Badwagon *City Tripper *Master Cycle *Vehicles (Toad Mobile, Rickety Ride, Wiggler Wagon) *Paper Bowser *Paper Bowser (Paper Mario: Sticker Star) *Kammy Koopa *Tubba Blubba *Crystal King *Vivian *Shadow Queen *Admiral Bobbery *Doopliss *Mini-Yoshi *Ms. Mowz *Hooktail *Cortez *O' Chuck *Rawk Hawk *Dimentio *Count Bleck *Sir Grodus *Lord Crump *Tippi *Kersti *Huey *Mallow *Chancellor *Mack (Super Mario RPG) *Toadofsky *Gaz *Bowyer *Boshi *Punchinello *Booster *Yardvoick *Jonathan Jones *Axem Rangers *Blade *Exor *Smithy *Popple *Cackletta *Princess Shroob *Shroob *Starlow *Broque Monsieur *Dreambert *Antasma *Papercraft Mario *Sidestepper *Shellcrepper *Freezie *Foreman Spike *Eggplant Man *Mario Clash *Candy (Mario Party 8) *Monsters (Breaker, Scram, Dovo, Spook, Spud, Squak and Fuzz) *Viruses *Dr. Peach *Nurse Peach *Dr. Toad *Dr. Bowser *Flies and Hand *Bucket Mario *Charlie *Sonny *Harry (Mario Golf) *Maple *Kid *Sherry *Joe *Azalea *Putts *Grace *Tiny *Gene Yuss *Neil *Ella *Alex *Nina *Harry (Mario Tennis) *Kate *Clay *Ace *The Great Fairy of Victory *Music Keys *Lucien *Professor Elvin Gadd *Poltergust 5000 *Polterpup *Perry *Mario (Super Mario Strikers) *Waluigi (Super Mario Strikers) *Petey Piranha (Super Mario Strikers) *Mini-Mario *Mini-Mario and Hammers *Rabbid Mario *Rabbid Luigi *Rabbid Peach *Rabbid Yoshi *Rabbid Kong *Mario (Mario Tennis Aces) *Luigi (Mario Tennis Aces) *Peach (Mario Tennis Aces) *Daisy (Mario Tennis Aces) *Dice Block *River Survival *Golden Dash Mushroom *Peachette Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *King K. Rool *Tiki Tong *Kalimba *T.T. *Donkey Kong and Lady *Donkey Kong Jr. *Cranky Kong *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Swanky Kong *Wrinkly Kong *Kiddy Kong *Kiddy Kong & Dixie Kong *Lanky Kong *Tiny Kong (Donkey Kong 64) *Tiny Kong *Chunky Kong *Rambi *Enguarde *Squawks *Expresso *Winky (Donkey Kong) *Squitter *Rattly *Ellie *Professor Chops *Kritter *Zinger *Master Necky *Klaptrap *Kaptain K. Rool *Baron K. Roolenstein *Blast-o-Matic *Maraca Gang *Gong-Oh *Banjo Bottom *Wacky Pipes *Xylobone *Cordian *Lord Fredrik *Kip *Kalypso *Donkey Kong & Bongos *Karate Kong *Ninja Kong *Tiptup *Pipsy *Bumper *Timber *Krunch *Drumstick *Tricky (Donkey Kong Racing) *Bluey *Bubbler *Smokey *Wizpig *Taj The Legend of Zelda *Link *Link (Tunic of the Wild) *Link (Trainee Tunic) *Young Link *Toon Link *Linkle *Engineer Link *Princess Zelda *Sheik *Toon Zelda *Princess Hilda (A Link Between Worlds) *Ganondorf *Toon Ganondorf *Impa *Wolf Link *Skull Kid *Skull Kid (Unmasked) *Ghirahim *Vaati *Zant *Demise *Ravio *Lana *Volga *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Dark Link *Octorok *Moblin *Tektite *Like Like *Darknut *Fairy Bottle *Agahnim *Cucco *Marin *Wind Fish *Link (Ocarina of Time) *Young Zelda *Zelda (Ocarina of Time) *Ganon *Saria *Impa (Ocarina of Time) *Kaepora Gaebora *Malon *Epona *Goron *Darunia *Zora *Ruto *Great Fairy *Koume and Kotake *Twinrova *ReDead *Deku Link *Zora Link *Goron Link *Fierce Deity Link *Majora's Mask *Moon *Happy Mask Salesman *Kafei *Postman *Din *Nayru *Farore *Ralph *Ricky *Dimitri (Oracle of Seasons) *Moosh *Link (Twilight Princess) *Zelda (Twilight Princess) *Ganondorf (Twilight Princess) *Beast Ganon *Midna *Twili Midna *Zant (Unmasked) *Agitha *King Bulblin & Lord Bullbo *Link (Skyward Sword) *Zelda (Skyward Sword) *Fi *The Imprisoned *Loftwing *Groose *Wall-Merged Link *Link (A Link Between Worlds) *Yuga *Zelda (Breath of the Wild) *Mipha *Daruk *Revali *Urbosa *Calamity Ganon *Bokoblin *Guardian *Master Kohga *Tetra *King of Red Lions *King of Hyrule *Aryll *Medli *Valoo *Beedle *Fishman *Vaati (2nd Form) *Ezlo *Linebeck *Phantom *Zelda (Spirit Tracks) *Alfonzo & Engineer Link *Byrne *Totem Link *Madame Couture *Link (Hyrule Warriors) *Zelda (Hyrule Warriors) *Sheik (Hyrule Warriors) *Ganondorf (Hyrule Warriors) *Impa (Hyrule Warriors) *Cia *Wizzro *Link (Link's Awakening) *Owl Metroid *Samus *Samus (Unmasked) *Dark Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Ridley *Meta Ridley *Sylux *Trace *Anthony Higgs *Mech *Spire *Gravity Suit *Fusion Suit *Phazon Suit *Dark Suit *Light Suit *Young Samus *Geemer *Chozo Statue *Metroid *Mother Brain *Mother Brain (2nd Form) *Gunship *Queen Metroid *Zebesian *Kraid *Phantoon *SA-X *X Parasite *Nightmare *Ridley (Classic) *Mecha Ridley *Adam Malkovich *Madeline Bergman *Little Birdie *FG II-Graham *Diggernaut *Omega Ridley *Parasite Queen *Rundas *Metroid Prime Monster *U-Mos *Kanden *Noxus *Weavel *Gandrayda *Green Mech *Red Mech *Yellow Mech Yoshi *Yoshi *Yoshi (Yoshi's Crafted World) *Yarn Yoshi *Kamek *Baby Mario Bros. *Spirit Who Loves Surprises *Poochy *Yarn Poochy *Red Yoshi *Blue Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Pink Yoshi *Light-Blue Yoshi *Purple Yoshi *Orange Yoshi *Baby Mario (Superstar Mario) *Baby Peach *Baby Bowser *Baby Donkey Kong *Baby Wario *Stork *Toadies *Crazee Dayzee *Tap-Tap *Bandit *Slugger and Green Glove *Little Mouser *Grim Leecher *Roger the Potted Ghost *Naval Piranha *Burt the Bashful *Raphael the Raven *Yoshi (Yoshi's Story) *Super Happy Tree *Pak E. Derm *Blargg *Don Bongo *Yoshi Takes Lyric Ball *Ship Yoshi *Balloon Yoshi *Ball Yoshi *Boat Yoshi *Hongo *Spirit of Cuteness *Spirit of Greed *Spirit of Power *Spirit of Kindness *Spirit of Fright *Spirit of Speed *Mega Eggdozer *Ukiki *Fly Guy *Yoshi's Cookie Kirby *Kirby *Yarn Kirby *Meta Knight *Meta Knight (Unmasked) *Dark Meta Knight *Galacta Knight *Morpho Knight *King Dedede *Masked Dedede *Bandana Waddle Dee *Sailor Dee *Rick *Marx *Marx (2nd/True Form) *Gooey *Adeleine *Evil Adeleine *Daroach *Dark Daroach *Dark Matter *Prince Fluff *Magolor *Elline *Warp Star *Star Rod *Ultra Sword *Robobot Armor *Halberd *Dragoon *Hydra *Kine *Coo *Nago *Pitch *ChuChu *Zero *Zero (True Form) *Whispy Woods *Kracko *Nightmare's Power Orb *Nightmare Wizard *Dark Matter (2nd Form) *Gryll *Dyna Blade *Heavy Lobster *Ribbon *Moley *Dark Mind *Landia *Lor Starcutter *Taranza *Queen Sectonia *Kirby Printer *Susie *The Three Mage-Sisters *Hyness *Void Termina *Void Termina (2nd Form) *Gem Apple *Power Tablet *Miracle Fruit *Waddle Dee *Parasol Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Bronto Burt *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Gordo *Scarfy *Angry Scarfy *Rocky (Kirby) *Wheelie *Bomber *Bugzzy *Bonkers *Mr. Frosty *Meta-Knights *Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright *Plasma Wisp *Tac *Chef Kawasaki *Knuckle Joe *Paint Roller *Iron Mam *Nruff *Wapod *Yin-Yarn *Mega Yin-Yarn *Dom Woole, Chaise Woole and Loomis Woole *Uniclod *Zeke (Kirby) *Beadrix *Carrie *Buster *Maria (Kirby) *Metamortex Star Fox *Fox McCloud *Fox McCloud (Melee) *Fox McCloud (Assault) *Fox McCloud (Dinosaur Planet) *James McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Falco Lombardi (Assault) *Wolf O' Donnell *Krystal *Krystal (Dinosaur Planet) *Leon Powalski *Andross (Star Fox 64/Star Fox 64 3D) *Marcus McCloud *Slippy Toad *Peppy Hare *ROB 64 *Arwing *Great Fox *Landmaster *Walker *Gyrowing *Pigma Dengar *Andrew Oikonny *Panther Caroso *Wolfen *Andross *Andross (True Form) *Aparoid *Aparoid Queen *General Pepper *Tricky (Star Fox) *Blue-Marine *Beltino Toad *Fox McCloud (Command) *Falco Lombardi (Command) *Krystal (Command) *Dash Bowman *Lucy Hare *Amanda *Bill Grey *Katt Monroe *Hi Ho *A.T.K. Unit *Nabbot *Big-G *Infernal Joker *AegisCam *Re:Bot Pokémon *Pikachu *Pikachu Libre *Pichu *Raichu *Jigglypuff *Mewtwo *Mega Mewtwo Y *Mega Mewtwo X *Lucario *Mega Lucario *Pokémon Trainer (Male) *Pokémon Trainer (Female) *Squirtle *Ivysaur *Charizard *Greninja *Ash-Greninja *Incineroar *Sceptile *Zoroark *Gardevoir *Snivy *Serperior *Wes *Espeon *Umbreon *Eevee *Plushe and Minun *Weavile *Hawlucha *Deoxys (Normal Forme) *Deoxys (Attack Forme) *Deoxys (Defense Forme) *Deoxys (Speed Forme) *Scizor *May *Blaziken *Mudkip *Grovyle *Piplup *Decidueye *Gengar *Victini *Jolteon *Machomp *Grunts *Bulbasaur *Venusaur *Mega Venusaur *Charmander *Mega Charizard X *Mega Charizard Y *Blastoise *Mega Blastoise *Metapod *Pidgey *Arbok *Alolan Raichu *Sandshrew *Clefairy *Vulpix *Alolan Vulpix *Dugtrio *Meowth *Psyduck *Arcanine *Geodude *Rapidash *Slowpoke *Farfetch'd *Gastly *Haunter *Electrode *Exeggutor *Alolan Exeggutor *Cubone *Hitmonlee *Weezing *Chansey *Kangaskhan *Mega Kangaskhan *Goldeen *Staryu *Pinsir *Tauros *Gyarados *Lapras *Ditto *Vaporeon *Flareon *Leafeon *Glaceon *Sylveon *Porygon *Munchlax *Snorlax *Articuno, Zapdos, & Moltres *Dragonite *Mew *Chikorita *Togepi *Ampharos *Bellossom *Marill *Sudowoodo *Wooper *Unown *Wobbuffett *Steelix *Heracross *Skarmory *Houndoom *Smeargle *Miltank *Raikou, Entei, & Suicune *Tyranitar *Lugia *Ho-oh *Celebi *Shedinja *Flygon *Milotic *Absol *Salamence *Metagross *Latias & Latios *Kyogre *Primal Kyogre *Groudon *Primal Groudon *Rayquaza *Jirachi *Garchomp *Abomasnow *Rotom *Uxie, Mesprit & Azelf *Dialga *Palkia *Regigigas *Giratina (Altered Forme) *Giratina (Origin Forme) *Cresselia *Manaphy *Darkrai *Shaymin (Land Forme) *Shaymin (Sky Forme) *Arceus *Oshawott *Tepig *Emboar *Chandelure *Hydreigon *Cobalion, Terrakion, & Virizion *Tornadus (Incarnate Forme) *Thundurus (Incarnate Forme) *Reshiram *Zekrom *Landorus (Therian Forme) *Kyurem *Kyurem (Black Kyurem) *Kyurem (White Kyurem) *Keldeo (Ordinary Forme) *Keldeo (Resolute Forme) *Meloetta (Aria Forme) *Genesect *Chespin *Chesnaught *Aegislash *Inkay *Dedenne *Xerneas *Yveltal *Zygarde (Core) *Zygarde (10% Forme) *Zygarde (50% Forme) *Zygarde (Complete Forme) *Diancie *Mega Diancie *Hoopa (Confined) *Hoopa (Unbound) *Volcanion *Rowlet *Bewear *Pyukumuku *Togedemaru *Mimikyu *Tapu Koko *Solgaleo *Lunala *Nihilego *Necrozma *Magearna *Abra *Omastar *Scraggy *Fennekin *Braixen *Spewpa *Gogoat *Popplio *Lurantis *Buzzwole *Pheromosa *Marshadow *Poipole *Zeraora *Castform *Croconaw *Darmanitan (Zen Mode) *Darmanitan (Standard Mode) *Donphan *Galvantula *Goodra *Grotle *Helioptile *Infernape *Noivern *Samurott *Spiritomb *Cyndaquil *Typhlosion *Volcarona *Detective Pikachu *Partner Pikachu *Partner Eevee EarthBound *Ness *Ninten *Pajamas Ness *Robot Ness *Lucas *Fuel *''Masked Man'' Lucas *Poo *Porky Minch *Masked Man *Claus *Flint *Duster *Ana *Lloyd *Teddy *Pippi *EVE *Flying Man *Psycho Car *Giegue *Giygas *Starman *Paula *Jeff *Tony (EarthBound) *Buzz Buzz *Tracy *Ness's Mother *Ness's Father *Mr. Saturn *Dungeon Man *Ramblin' Evil Mushroom *Master Belch *Phase Distorter *Sky Runner *Dr. Andonuts *Hinawa *Boney *Kumatora *Salsa *Fassad *Pig Mask Army *Porky Statue *Ultimate Chimera *Absolutely Safe Capsule *Osohe Ghost *Mecha-Drago *The Natural Killer Cyborg F-Zero *Captain Falcon *Captain Falcon (Unmasked) *Blood Falcon *Samurai Goroh *Black Shadow *Jody Summer *Pico *Zoda *Deathborn *Dr. Stewart *Mighty Gazelle *Baba *Octoman *Mr. EAD *Bio-Rex *Jack Levin *The Skull *James McCloud (F-Zero) *Antonio Guster *Super Arrow *Mrs. Arrow *Beastman *John Tanaka *Leon (F-Zero) *Draq *Kate Allen *Phoenix (F-Zero) *Princia Ramode *QQQ *Dai Goroh *Lily Flyer *PJ *Terry "Digi-Boy" Getter *Don Genie *Michael Chain *Dr. Clash *Spade *Roger Buster *Silver Neelsen *Billy *Gomor and Shioh *Dai San Gen *Jane B. Christie *Blitz Wagner Ice Climber *Ice Climbers *Polar Bear *Topi *Bee *Condor *Nitpicker *Butterfly *Vegetables Fire Emblem *Marth *Marth (Shadow Dragon) *Masked Marth *Lucina *Masked Lucina *Roy (Fire Emblem) *Chrom *Chrom (Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE) *Ike (Path of Radiance) *Ike (Radiant Dawn) *Robin (Male) *Robin (Female) *Corrin (Male) *Corrin (Female) *Caeda *Alm *Alm (Fire Emblem Gaiden) *Seliph *Leif (Fire Emblem) *Lyndis *Lyndis (The Blazing Blade) *Hector (Fire Emblem) *Hector (The Binding Blade) *Ephraim *Sothe *Micaiah *Black Knight *Zelgius *Tiki *Tiki (Naga's Voice) *Byleth (Male) *Byleth (Female) *Itsuki Aoi *Itsuki Aoi (Human) *Jagen *Cain *Abel *Draug *Gordin *Wrys *Ogma *Bord and Cord and Barst *Navarre *Merric *Jeorge *Minerva *Maria (Fire Emblem) *Linde *Pegasus Sisters *Nyna *Camus *Sirius *Medeus *Gharnef *Athena *Katrina (Fire Emblem) *Celica *Alm & Celica (Young) *Sigurd *Deirdre *Julius *Lilina *Michalis *Hardin *Luke *Roderick *Sheena *Eliwood *Raven *Ninian *Karel *Nino *Eirika *L' Arachel *Lyon *Titania *Soren *Mist *Elincia *Queen Elincia *Ashnard *Lissa *Frederick *Lon'qu *Cordelia *Tharja *Olivia *Anna *Gangrel *Walhart *Clarisse *Legion *Owain *Severa *Validar *Azura *Oboro *Niles *Jakob *Ryoma *Hinoka *Takumi *Sakura (Fire Emblem) *Xander *Camilla *Leo *Elise *Garon *Iago *Rowan *Darios *Yelena *Oskar *Velezark *Fjorm *Kiran *Alfonse *Sharena *Gustav *Henriette *Feh *Gunnthrá *Veronica *Bruno *Edelgard *Dimitri (Fire Emblem) *Claude *Sothis *Rhea *Hubert *Dorothea *Ferdinand *Bernadetta *Caspar *Dedue *Felix (Fire Emblem) *Mercedes *Ashe *Annette *Lorenz *Hilda (Fire Emblem) *Raphael *Lysithea *Ignatz *Manuela *Hanneman *Seteth *Flayn *Jeritza *Tsubasa Oribe *Tsubasa Oribe (Carnage Form) *Touma Akagi *Kiria Kurono *Eleonora Yumizuru *Mamori Minamoto *Yashiro Tsurugi Game & Watch *Mr. Game and Watch *Chef (Game & Watch) *Wolf (Game & Watch) *Hammer Man *Ball *Flagman *Fire *Judge *Manhole *Helmet *Lion *Parachute *Octopus *Turtle Bridge *Fire Attack *Oil' Panic *Pinball *Black Jack *Squish *Bomb Sweeper *Safebuster *Gold Cliff *Stanley *Tropical Fish *Climber *Rain Shower *Lifeboat *Spitball Sparky *Crab Grab *John Solver Kid Icarus *Pit *Dark Pit *Palutena *Medusa *Eggplant Wizard *Hades *Magnus *Viridi *Pyrrhon *Pit (Original) *Palutena (Original) *Centurion *Three Sacred Treasures *Daybreak *Medusa (Original) *Twinbellows *Hewdraw *Pandora *Amazon Pandora *Thanatos *Orcos *Hades (Final Form) *Specknose *Reaper & Reapette *Psuedo Palutena *Phosphora *Lurchthorn *Dyntos *Arlon *Mimicutie *Cragalanch Wario *Wario *Wario (Overalls) *Mona *Ashley *Dribble and Spitz *Jimmy T. *Jimmy P. *Princess Shokora *Count Connoil *Captain Syrup *Shake King *9-Volt & 18-Volt *Kat & Ana *Dr. Crygor *Orbulon *Wario-Man *Young Cricket *Master Mantis *Penny Crygor *5-Volt *5-Volt (Angry) *Lulu (WarioWare) *Pyoro *Fronks *Wario Bike *Animal Friends *Red *Wanderin' Goom *Pirate Goom *Bobo *Genie *Mad Scienstein *Tiny Wario *Black Jewel *Red-Brief J *Queen Merelda *Merfle the Merfle *Bottomless Coin Sack *Giant Golden Peach Statue *Bandinero *Pitchfork Pikmin R.O.B. *R.O.B. *Professor Hector *Smick *Professor Vector *Gyromite *Stack-Up *Radish *Dynamite *Pipe Blue *Pipe Red Animal Crossing Wii Fit Punch-Out!! *Little Mac *Wireframe Mac *Hoodie Mac *King Hippo *Aran Ryan *Giga Mac *Doc Louis *Glass Joe *Bald Bull *Mr. Sandman *Bear Hugger *Great Tiger *Super Macho Man *Von Kaiser *Don Flamenco *Soda Popinski *Piston Hondo *Disco Kid *The Refree Xenoblade *Shulk *Elma *Rex and Pyra *Fiora *Mecha-Fiora *Reyn *Sharla *Dunban *Melia *Riki *Mumkhar *Metal Face *Dickson *Xord *Alvis *Sorean *Kallian *Lorithia *Tyrea *Otharon *Juju *Gadolt *Elma *Lin *Lao *Gwin *Tatsu *Formula *Mythra *Nia *Tora *Poppi α *Poppibuster *Mòrag *Zeke (Xenoblade) *Vandham *Dromarch *Roc *Brighid *Pandoria *Azurda *Malos *Addam *Lora Duck Hunt *Duck Hunt Dog *NES Zapper *Clay Pigeon *Can *Purple Duck *Red Duck Splatoon Banjo-Kazooie *Banjo and Kazooie *Mumbo Jumbo * Tingle Eggerland *Lolo *Lala *Lulu (Eggerland) *Grandpa *King Egger *Heart Framers *Alma *Snakey *Medusa and Don Medusa *Leeper *Rocky (Eggerland) *Emerald Framers The Mystery of Murasame Castle *Takamaru *Tanooki *Aosame *Akasame *Ryokusame *Momosame *The Four Orbs *Ayame *Black Ninja *White Ninja *Fire Ninja *Star Ninja *Flashing Ninja *Invisible Ninja *Flying Ninja *Red Castle Ninja *Blue Castle Ninja *Green Castle Ninja *Pink Castle Ninja *Lane Mine *Bomb Shinobu *Fire Shinobu *Tengu *Earth Demon *Hill Bandit *Sword Samurai *Spear Samurai *Flame Ninja *Castle Guard *Porter (The Mystery of Murasame Castle) *Jealous Spirit *Fire Demon *Bridge Guard *Bomb Thrower *Flame Thrower *Blue Daimyo *Green Daimyo *Pink Daimyo *The Murasame Statue *Murasame Clu Clu Land *Bubbles *Unira *Boss Unira *Black Hole *Green Bubbles *Golden Ingot *Turned Ingot *Bonus Fruit (Clu Clu Land) *Bonus Item *Barrier Mach Rider *Mach Rider *Purple-White Rider *Enemy Rider *Green Rider *Red Rider *Blue Rider *Purple Rider *Gray Rider Devil World *Devil *Tamagon *Minion *Red Tamagon *Ice Cream *Holy Book *Bonus Box Excite *Excitebiker *Bobby Malone *Boulder *Frog *Blue Excitebiker *Purple Excitebiker *Announcer *Excitebiker (VS. Excitebike) *Blue Excitebiker (VS. Excitebike) *Jim Rivers *Ricky Stern *Sarah Hill *Nigel York *Vicky Steele *Firefly *Wolf (Excite Truck) *Rad *Beetle *Ladybug *Grasshopper Wild Gunman *Outlaw *Fear *Gangster *Crazy *Man Hogan's Alley *Gang *Poilceman (Hogan's Alley) *Lady *Mobster *Scared Advance Wars *Andy *Sami *Eagle *Jake *Will *Infantry and Tanks *Max *Nell *Hachi *Olaf *Grit *Kanbei *Sonja *Drake (Advance Wars) *Sturm *Rachel *Hawke *Lash *Adder *Flak *Isabella *Brenner *Lin *Forsythe *Tasha *Gage *Greyfield *Waylon *Davis *Caulder *Tabitha *Penny (Advance Wars) Balloon Fight *Balloon Fighter *Fish *Popper *Flipper *Alice *Jim *Samm *Flicky Frog *Wacka Wacka Wolf *Shrimp *Snowman *Beaky Bird *Chow Chow the Alligator *Robot *Burner Boy *Buzzy Bee *Pokey Penguins *Wonka the Walrus *Balloon Man *Oiram Repus *Sparky Urban Champion *Urban Champion Fighter *Green Urban Champion Fighter *Shopkeeper's Flower *Lady's Grass *Poilceman (Urban Champion) Joy Mech Fight *Sukapon *Flame *Tiger *Neo *Senju *Sasuke *Eye *Giant *Houou *Dr. Little Emon *Dr. Ivan Walnuts The Earth Fighter Rayieza *Blue *Rimi *Mio *Omori Daichi *Seigi *Hiroki *Pam *Enos *Andoroido *Pios Alien *Staion *Swarm *Spoofer *Spike Fighter *Uerai Shin Onigashima *Shin Donbe *Donbe *Hikari *Old Couple *Ringo *Matsunosuke *Ohana *Kintaro *Mr. Ittai *Avatar of Darkness Yuyuki *Goku *Chao *Sanzo *Hakkai *Gojo *Gyumao *Oshakasama *Rasetsujo *Kougaiji *Kinkaku and Ginkaku *Kumojijii (Cloud Geezer) *Katyusha *Sunajijii (Sand Geezer) *Gyudon Store Owner *Gyudon Store Owner's Daughter *Dancing People Detective Club *Ayumi Tachibana *Protagonist (Detective Club) *Shunsuke Utsugi *Tatsuya Hibino *Tetsuharu Komada *Hisako Hayama *Hitomi and Kawai *Tadashi Urabe *The Girl in Back Time Twist *Time Twist of Hero *The Girl *The Merric *Man (Time Twist) *Simp *Rojin *Shimon *Peel *Betray *Lincoln *Akuma (Time Twist) *Akuma Jesus X *Commander *Gunner Attack *Scan Earth *Crtitcal Block *Ship Block *Tree Block *Crystal Block *Scan Blocks *3D-Commander *3D-Gunner Attack *3D-Scan Blocks *3D-Robot Radar Mission *Captain (Radar Mission) *Colonel Booby *Officer Man *Radar Ship *Plane (Radar Mission) *Sevens Commands and Planes Mole Mania *Muddy Mole *Jinbe *Mary Mole *Morris and Mack Mole *Maggie Mole *Melvin Mole *Kangaroo *Sundes *Funton The Frog the for Bell Tolls *Prince of Sablé *Prince Richard *Frog and Snake *Mandola *Jam *Lord Delarin *Ore Supply *Custard Knights *Croakians *Igari Z *Mammoth *Polnareff *Alfred Shopkeeper *Princess Tiramisu Game Boy Camera *Game Boy Camera *Girl (Game Boy Camera) *Princess (Game Boy Camera) *Dancing Man *The Creepy Mans *Doodle Rips Solar Striker *Solar Striker *Mega Striker *Bio-Time *Highed-Attack *Asteroid-UFO *Low-Fly *Down-Laser *Eye-Skill *Star-Space *Galaxy-Rally *Mach-Ship *Car-Void *Space-Dimensions *Boss Starship *FireShip *CityShip *Brain-Eye *P-Item Monster Tactics Pilotwings *Lark *Lark (Casual Wear) *Kiwi *Kiwi (Casual Wear) *Goose *Robin (Pilotwings) *Light Plane *Hand Glider *Rocket Belt *Skydiving *Tony (Pilotwings) *Shirley *Lance *Instructor *Ibis *Hawk *Plane *Turbo Jet Stunt Race FX *F-Type *Tractor Trailer *Coupe *4WD *2WD Panel de Pon *Lip *Cordelia *Windy *Sherbet *Thiana *Ruby *Elias *Flare *Neris *Seren *Phoenix (Panel de Pon) *Dragon *Thanatos *Kain *Zilba *Puzzle de Pon Marvelous *Dion *Max *Jack *Ms. Gina *Winky (Marvelous) *Pilac *King Bull *Patches *Captain Maverick *Gym *Dorothy Sutte Hakkun *Hakkun *Rainbow Fragment *Pot *Switch *Block *Makun *Red, Blue and Yellow Makuns *Lokkun *Buro-Kun *Tsubo-Kun *One-Way *Glass Plate *Togetoto Teleroboxer *Harry (Teleroboxer) *Pagero *Spokong *Dorihey *Bomkun *Prin *Ikanger *Tukikage *Milky Galactic Pinball *Galactic Ball *Starship (Galactic Pinball) *Asteroid *Alien *Skull *Frog *UFO *Devil *Jump Machine *Earth Secret of Doom *Center Post Blast Corps *J-Bomb *Cyclonesuit *Thunderfist *Ram Dozer *Skyfall *Backlash *Barista *Side Swipe *Enemy Dozer *Carrier *Shuttle Jet Force Gemini Wave Race *Ryota Hayami *Rob Haywood *Bones Haywood *Ayumi Stewart *Miles Jester *Dave Mariner *Nigel Carver *Serena Del Mar *Wave Racers 1080 *Akari Hayami *Crystal Hayami *Ricky Winterborn *Frosty Winterball *Kensuke Kimachi *Dion Blaster *Kemen Vazquez *Titanium Vasquez *Tara Hunter *1080 Snowboarder Sin and Punishment Custom Robo Kururin Napoleon Magical Starsign Tomato Adventure Koro Koro Happy Panechu Chailen Calciobit Sennen Kazoku Oriental Blue Ao no Tengai Drill Dozer bit Generations Rhythm Heaven The Legendary Starfy Golden Sun Chibi-Robo GiFTPiA Cubivore Doshin the Giant Eternal Darkness Odama Nintendogs Polarium Tomodachi Ouendan Fossil Fighters Electroplankton Jam with the Band Magnetica Jet Impusle Project Hacker Hotel Dusk Trace Memory Kurikin Nano Island Story Soma Bringer Glory of Heracles Super Control Mecha MG A Kappa's Trail Style Savvy ASH: Archaic Sealed Heat Slide Adventure MAGKID Starship Defense Personal Trainer Cooking Picross *Shiba Inu (Picross) *Prof. Block *Batting *The Letters *Stairs *Cell Phone *Sofa *Exclamation Mark *Plus Symbol *Puzzle Pieces *Boxer *Suitcase *Rabbit *Horse *Lighter *Blackboard *Paddle *Glider *Penguin *Cat Reflect Missile Flametail Looksley's Line Up Exclamation Rangers StreetPass Mii Plaza Nintendoji Wii Play Dynamic Blade The Last Story Pandora's Tower Snowpack Park Bonsai Barber World of Goo You, Me and the Cubes Maboshi's Arcade FlingSmash Captain Rainbow *Captain Rainbow *Nick *Mimin *Shadow *Fishing *Chest *Chair Mimin *Population of Upper Husband *Hikari at the Beach with Light And-Kensaku Miiverse Kiki Trick Takt of Magic Just Dance Disaster: Day of Crisis Aura-Aura Climber PictoChat Line Attack Heroes Steel Diver Sakura Samurai Dillon's Rolling Western Pushmo Tokyo Crash Mobs HarmoKnight Fluidity Thru Freakyforms Darumeshi Sports Store BOXBOY Code Name S.T.E.A.M. Shovel Knight Culdcept Miitopia Momotarou Densetsu Tank Troopers Nintendo Land The Wonderful 101 NES Remix The Swapper Little Inferno Devil's Third Year Walk Tiny Thief Swords & Soldiers ARMS 1-2-Switch Snipperclips Metal Gear Sonic the Hedgehog Mega Man *Mega Man *Proto Man *X *Model X *Bass *Dr. Light *Roll *Rush *Beat *Treble *Auto *Duo *Dr. Wily *Wily Capsule *Mettaur *Eddie *Cut Man *Guts Man *Ice Man *Bomb Man *Fire Man *Elec Man *Yellow Devil *Metal Man *Air Man *Quick Man *Crash Man *Flash Man *Wood Man *Hard Man *Top Man *Snake Man *Spark Man *Shadow Man *Drill Man *Dive Man *Skull Man *Gravity Man *Napalm Man *Dark Man 4 *Knight Man *Wind Man *Slash Man *Sword Man *Galaxy Man *Full Armor X *X (Ultimate Armor) *Zero (Zero Buster) *Zero (Z-Saber) *Axl *Sigma *Chill Penguin *Spark Mandrill *Armored Armadillo *Storm Eagle *Launch Octopus *Boomer Kuwanger *Sting Chameleon *Flame Mammoth *Mega Man Volnutt *Roll Caskett *Data *Tron Bonne *Servbot *Teisel Bonne *Bon Bonne *MegaMan.EXE *ProtoMan.EXE *Geo Stelar & Omega-Xis *Star Force Mega Man *Mega Man Zero *Vent *Model ZX Pac-Man Street Fighter Final Fantasy *Cloud Strife *Cloud (Advent Children) *Tifa Lockhart *Aerith Gainsborough *Barret Wallace *Yuffie Kisaragi *Vincent Valentine *Chaos *Zack Fair *Red XIII *Cait Sith *Cid Highwind *Reeve Tuesti *Rufus Shinra *Professor Hojo *Materia *Bugenhagen *Sephiroth *Black Mage *Moogle *Chocobo *White Mage *Ninja Bayonetta Castlevania Persona Dragon Quest Bomberman *Bomberman *Pretty Bomber *Black Bomber *Red Bomber *Blue Bomber *Yellow Bomber *Green Bomber *Pink Bomber *Aqua Bomber *Louie *Spellmaker *Buggler *Pommy *The Five Dastardly Bombers *Great Bomber & the Four Bomber Kings *Mujoe & the Hige Hige Bandits *Altair & the Masked Trio *Five Dastardly Bombers *Sirius *Max (Bomberman) *Ballom Jack Bros. Yokai-Watch Professor Layton Bubsy Pong Super Smash Bros. *Mii Brawler *Mii Swordfighter *Mii Gunner *Mii Mage *Mii Athlete *Mii Arrow *Mii Doppleganger *Sandbag *Smash Ball *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Giga Bowser *Galleom *Duon *Tabuu *Master Giant *Master Beast *Master Edges *Master Core *Galeem *Dharkon *Zabu *Fighting Polygon Team *Fighting Wire Frames *Fighting Alloy Team *Fighting Mii Team *Fighting Rainbow Team *Primid *Mite *Bytans *Roturret *Shadow Bug *Subspace Bomb *Ancient Minister Others *Sheriff *Mini Kangaroo *Pitcher & Batter *Tennis Player *Ossan *Soccer Player *Mr. Stevenson *Volleyball Player *Fighter Hayabusa *Star Man (Pro Wrestling) *Hockey Players *Aerobics Trainer *Davey *Barker Bill *Mike Jones *Zoda (StarTropics) *Diskun *Imajin *MONSTER *Knight (Knight Move) *R-10 *Yakuman Player *Gator *Chalvo *Dr. Wright *ST Falcon *Tin Star *Uniracer *Star Fly *Oni *Girl from Hajimari no Mori *Parabo and Satebo *Tee Shot Team *Itoi Shigesato *Yama Category:Spirits Category:Series